savage_effectfandomcom-20200214-history
Scene 4 The Brotherhood
Once inside the Krogan searches you and removes your weapons. He places them in a lock box. "Sorry, boys. Bosses orders. You'll get 'em back when you leave or when the bosses says it's okay. Follow me." The room you entered, is actually a different wing of the bar. The room you entered in, has a desk with viewing monitors and the lock box. The krogan starts taking you down the hallway, you notice there are several rooms. There is an armory, sleeping quarters, and what appears to be a sick bay. At the end of the hallway is a door. He opens the door and points you in. "Head on in boys." The room is an office, with the back wall filled with pictures of Omega's who's who of crime bosses. A species behind the desk, facing the wall starts talking. "Look at all these faces. They come in here and force their will upon anyone living on this rock. There are good people on Omega, but these peole keep them down. Keep them oppressed. It's depressing. I mean there's the lucky few who can afford to leave and do, but it's the little guy I'm worried about. Don't you agree?" He turns around. The man appears to be human, but his face is wrapped in bandages and you can see severe burn scars on his hands. Diologue options: *"I don't go by a name now. It protects the few people I care about from being hurt, though most of them will die just for being on Omea. I simply go by Graham." *"I want you to join my team. Join the Brotherhood." *"We're a group who just wants justice and democracy throughout Omega. We want to overthrow or cripple every major crime syndacite on the whole station. Hopefully, we can inspire the people of Omega to organize into something that they want." *"That's none of your concern at this point. Maybe later." Yes "Good. Before you can join we need to know if we can trust you or not." The girl who was guarding the door enters. "I believe you already met Natalya. She'll be supervising you on this trust building exercise, we have you go through. There's this drug den not to far down the way here. The drugs aren't necessarily the part we want you to stop though. The krogan and human that run the place are secretly slavers. They add a very highly addictive substance to their drugs causing the people to easily loose all their money. Once, they rack up enogh debt to the two slavers, they get taken and sold to the batarian slaves on Omega here. I want you guys to take care of it. If that means taking out the slavers or drug runners or both, I don't care just get it done. By any means! Now go." Natalya puts her fist to her heart and says "By any means!" before leaving. No Very well, if you ever change you minds please come back. Interlude 2.